joshua_the_hedgehog_databasefandomcom-20200216-history
Empyrdom x Federations/Chapter 2: Sapience Uprising
This is the second chapter of Empyrdom x Federations, titled Sapience Uprising. As part of said series, it is considered canon. Plot After the Regeleim Conflict, the Empyrdom of Anticytheris and the Jkirk Federations worked together double time to make innovations in their military as the Myriad of Regeleim has not been completely dissolved, knowing that they will atack with a stronger force in the future. Little did they know that an awfully familiar evil has been making sublime arangements to instigate an interplanetary war on Antiquus. The alliance are making attempts to expunge their visible enemies for the safety of their people through their plans to conquer a planetary territory of an enemy faction brought into the Regeleim Conflict through the alliance's tactics. However, not knowing the dangers lying ahead, Antiquus will have to experience an unfortunate event in their history. Not only Antiquus, but the homeland of the Federations once again! How will the alliance act to these dilemmas? Characters Rules Roleplay Prologue: Reactivation It was Peridopheus (August) in the year 3239 for Antiquus. After the downfall of Central Regeleim, Antiquus has settled again in peace. However, everything changed when a certain figure has been reawakened from its slumber... Inside the Receptacle's nexus tower, there was a certain reconstructor facility underground. It was no ordinary reconstructor like the staple Materia downloaders, for it was specifically made for few units many years ago. It had undergone disrepair over the years but has been renovated after the Regeleim Conflict. Inside it was a pod with three probes and complex machinery being handled by few Receptacle engineers. Alice was overseeing the procedure. They were reconstructing a construct built as a female. Despite a robotic entity having moccasin-hued armor plates and fair 'skin', it has long, wavy lavender hair down to her hips. Strangely, the hair was genuine! Its body was depreciated but her face was not. Alice got a call from her astral comm unit on her left ear with a glowing gem protruding from it, acting as input. "Alice, how much is left for her reconstruction?" the voice asked. "We are almost finished with the outer shell, milord," Alice replied. "We only need to repair her modules inside." "Good, please continue to see to it that she is rebooted in optimal performance as much as possible." "Yes, milord." Alice looked at the construct in serious eyes. "I don't see why he has made this order at this point of time..." Episode 1: Part 1A: Xervedian Experiments Meanwhile, on the Jkirkian Planet of Xervedia, the Faction Leader: Adex Zarvok Burns, was personally overseeing the final testing procedures for the new units, and weapons, that were planned earlier on. Currently, they were conducting the final tests for the Quartz-67 Corvette, in an space-like environment, where the Corvette was testing against Drones. As expected, the Corvette was only a first response, and was only used against smaller Aircraft/Spacecraft, and as such, the Drones were indeed the sizes of Standard Aircraft. So far, the tests were proving to be successful, as the Corvette was taking on 10 Aircraft on its own. The testing of the Corvette was finally finished, as it was given the green light for immediate production and deployment. Next up, was the Regiment G26 Frigate, which will also be testing in the same environment, except used against drones the size of small Aerostats. The Regiment G26 Frigate began firing at the Drone Aerostats, with its Proton Torpedo Launchers, along with its Plasma Cannons. Adex oversaw the tests, as he took an interest in the Frigate. "Hmm..." He began to order the deployment of a drive that is roughly the same size as the Frigate, while the Frigate was somewhat demolishing the other drones. After the small Aerostats were destroyed, the Drone the size of the Regiment was deployed. Immediately, they both began firing at each other, as Adex turned to watch another test, a new Mech that was called the RYD-43 Light Mech, which was armed with only Plasma Miniguns. Despite this though, it seemed to prove effective against the Infantry Drones it was being testing against. Adex watched as the Light Mech successful conducted its testing, of which then he gave the green light for authorization for deployment and production of the mech. A Mobian Baxter Trooper (Wolf) then approaches Adex. "Sir." The wolf said. Adex turned to face the wolf. "Yes?" "The new WMD is ready to be tested on your command." The wolf said. "Ah, splendid. I shall see to it at once." He replied, making his way to where the WMD would be tested. Within a few minutes, Adex was at the testing facility that was testing the new WMD, called the Devastation-VF6G Ballistic Missile. The missile was on a launch bay, as no unit had been designed to carry such a missile yet. "..." Adex was silent. He watched as the Missile began ready to make launch. "Hmm..." The Missile was then successfully launched, and within minutes, was already in Xervedia's orbit. It then repositioned itself towards the Test Site, and began rushing straight towards it from Orbit. It then suddenly launched 26 smaller missiles from itself, each one able to take out a big cluster of Moderately Armored Vehicles. Soon after they were separated from the big missile, the big missile then detonated itself. Soon enough, the Missiles began separating from each other to widen the Area of Effect, as they neared the Test Site, which thankfully was a 80 mile radius, which was the maximum area of effect of all Jkirkian WMDs. Soon, all the missiles hit the ground almost at the same time. In total, the WMD covered an area of roughly 5 Miles. Although its AOE is small, the weapon proved to be very useful. Immediately, Adex gave the green light on the weapon, making it planned to use by two units, that have only just barely entered the Planning phase. Part 1B: Imperial Innovation Severina was leading the drills for aerospace traffic around the Receptacle. Cordelia was overseeing the final tests for the newly-upgraded empyrean dirigible, as well as a new aerial unit called a cataclysmic wing. Jonathan was working on the specialized array machinas with few Materia downloaders. Some of these constructs were constructing new units such as the catastroph bolt, the array machina, and the siege warmouse. The empyrean dirigible tested its new weapon, the tachyomagnetic accelerator cannon (TMAC), on a starship construct affected by a gravity field. However, it does not seem to change anything, as the drone was pierced by a large round which was moving at speeds of 10,000c. It was instantaneous for at most modern tracking technology. Firing a round at that speed is no setback because the round does not need to emerge intact after collision. No less, it is merely a round. It released two hundred nexus cluster units from its small hangars afterwards. These flew around the dirigible as infantry constructs were situated just below. At that moment, they were incinerated by the particle beams from the cluster units. The new artillery units of the Empyrdom were ready for projectile tests. The catastroph bolt is an artillery unit firing projectiles of highly ballistic origin. It can launch large hexsteel rods tipped with an antimatter module from its catastroph arc, which has a far higher tensile strength than the destroyer arc of the machinas. The array machina is a ground vehicle utilizing a wide array of weaponry despite not being an Archetype. It has cannons firing superheated or supercooled plasma, dark matter, antimatter, and even particle rounds. The siege warmouse is more of a mortar unit. It has three distinct launchers: the first for supercooled plasma, the second for antimatter, and the third for superheated plasma. They were undergoing tests for trajectory tests and such. Back on Antiquus, the maritime corps of the Empyrdom was undergoing a massive development even though most battles initiated that involve the Empyrdom were not in the seas as star vehicles and starships are available. Regardless, the fact that underwater has great value, Benthos has been a big asset in naval battle. This resulted into an innovation of the naval units based on Antiquian waters. Gishilian scales and mystical galleons were seen on standby on the North Droseric Ocean. Abyssal chassis were submerged as they were innovated to withstand as much pressure and temperature from deeper than the hadal zone—the upper mantle. The Empyrdom has developed a new unit to mold an underwater world: the benthic downloader. It is lighter and softer than the standard Materia downloader when taking collateral damage from enemy projectiles. A squad of these were seen constructing an underwater hangar for underwater units. New recruits in the Empyrdom albeit having great experience in combat were on standby at the shoreline of southeast Neptia. These recruits were Bathysians of the Gius tribe. As Imperial foot soldiers, they are now generally called Thalassan conscripts. Part 1C: Asterisca Few minutes later, the feminine construct was there lying on the pod. The reconstruction was finished. Alice activated the construct and began to input command prompts through its sentience systems. The construct was indeed rebooted, with its 'eyes' glowing blue after opening. It could see its surroundings after recalibrating its ocular modules. "W-Wha...?" she muttered. Turning a construct into a figure almost moving like a real human was possible with a highly elastic material used for her face. "Milord, she has been rebooted successfully," Alice notified. "Impressive! Many thanks," the voice replied. "Please prompt her to report to the top floor. Her Creator demands her presence." "Yes, it shall be done." Alice slightly tilted the comm's input probe downwards. She then walked towards the construct. "Beginning the cognitive tests now. Command prompt: state your identity." The construct tilted its head to look at Alice upon receiving orders. "O-Oh! Greetings, madam... AA-I Asterisca, at your service!" "Interesting... the satisfactory results are evident after such painstaking research." Alice sighed. "Report to the Emperor, will you?" "Ah! U-um..." Asterisca blurted. "Y-Yes, madam, right away..." Later, Joshua (Aelianos) Zephyrius, the leader of the Empyrdom, was sitting on the front. He was overseeing many operations from astral panels. His attention was taken as he saw Asterisca walking towards him as Alice followed suit. Both of them bowed before him. Asterisca was feeling very reticent of her strange feeling as she drew near. "C-Creator, I have come before your feet..." "Asterisca..." Aelianos said. He looked away, slightly in tears. "C-Creator? I-Is something wrong?" Asterisca asked, shyly. "My apologies..." Aelianos turned back to Asterisca. "Your presence reminds me of my most joyful memories back then." "Ah! Creator..." Asterisca said. She was almost experiencing the same way as Aelianos is. "Y-yet... are you glad that I have been rebooted...?" "As much as I hold my friends dear." A day later, Aelianos and Alice were on the top floor of the nexus tower. They were managing communications. "Hmm. I have not heard a lot from the Federations since. Alice, please assist me as I establish an intergalactic transmission." "Oh! Yes, milord." Within the next day, Adex was with his son, Joshua Burns, as they both were now on the planet Makalov, in an empty field. Both were sparring with each other. The Receptacle attempted to contact the Federations through the Fort Jkirk's or the Xervedia's central military comm array. The Xervedia's comm array picked up the signal. An operator answered. "Hello." "Greetings," Aelianos said. "Archon Emperor of the Empyrdom, Joshua Zephyrius. May I converse with one of your officers available? I need to discuss matters." "Ah, yes.. lemme see........ Huh. None of the high ranking officers are available right now.." The operator said. "Huh. I see." Aelianos leaned on his seat. "Please notify them that the Archon Emperor request their presence in far-range communication as soon as any one of them arrive." "Well actually, the Faction Leader is on Makalov right now. I bet if you were to see him there I'm sure you can talk to him though... Just, uhh... Avoid the crossfire." He said. "In person? Hmm, I don't see why not. This is the first priority I have." Aelianos then realized something. "But, crossfire...?" Aelianos asked. "What is the current situation?" "Oh, nothing too serious. Just a father-son spar match is all." "I see. We shall go regardless." Aelianos turned to Asterisca. "Asterisca, would you like to accompany me to Makalov?" Asterisca had been seated beside him. "G-Gladly, Creator!" In an unknown region on Planet Makalov... Both Adex and Joshua were attempting to suppress each other, as Adex was using 5 Adex-01 Attack Drones, while Joshua was currently in Dark Form, due to a broken Jetpack and damaged Plasma Rifle. He had a Dark Energy Shield to help block the Bullets and Missiles, as he fired De orbs at Adex, who was shielded by 30 Adex-02 Support Drones. Aelianos and Asterisca were watching from a distance. "Aelie- erm, Creator...?" Asterisca beckoned. Aelianos blushed slightly because of the nostalgia from the mention of his nickname. "Y-Yes?" "W-What are those... humanoids? T-They stand erect as hominids do, but they certainly look different as evident with their... spines and stature..." "Oh, they are Mobians. Sentrium Mobians, specifically." Aelianos observed them intently. "I am to speak with the faction leader of the Federations, the one who fights with constructs. He is Adex Zarvok Burns. The other is his son, Joshua Sentrium Burns." "Ah! U-um, it surely is a coincidence to have someone, a Mobian no less, to share the same first name as you do.." Both Joshua and Adex had no idea they were there, as they both were still concentrating on each other. To press on the assault, Adex had 5 more Attack Drones summoned to lay down more fire, as Joshua began charging up a DE blast, while trying to keep ahold of his DE shield. "You two!" Aelianos called. ".....Wait, what?" Adex thought to himself as he heard Aelianos, as Joshua fired a blast of DE at the Drone Platform that was sending in the drones, apparently not hearing him. "I have to discuss matters with you, if that is all right!" Adex looked over to where Aelianos was speaking. "Oh yeah, sure. Not right this second thou-" That DE blast hit the Drone Platform's already damaged shields. The blast was powerful enough to disperse the shields. "Sentrium!" ".........?" As he was just about to charge another DE blast, he heard Aelianos shout at him, while also noticing the Drones stopped firing. "May I interrupt your spar that is escalating into a duel?" "Ah yes.. it kind of looks like that, doesn't it." Adex said, as Joshua looked at Aelianos, who was still in his Rage Form. "..." Joshua observed his surroundings and noticed Joshua's broken jetpack and his damaged plasma rifle. "... I can manage the damage on the assets, if no one minds." "Ah no, it's fine. This usually happens whenever we spar... Don't even know why we call it that when it gets this bad though, ha ha.." Adex said, as Joshua finally calmed down enough to revert to his base form. "I see. Suit yourselves, then. We shall go to my home planet." A peregrine chassis was there behind Aelianos and Asterisca. "Alright then. Should we get our transport, or n- Oh, well that answered my question." Adex said, as Joshua went over to pick up the broken Jetpack and Damaged Rifle. "Why was it a good idea to make a low durability Jetpack?" Joshua said to himself. Few minutes later, the chassis flew out of the atmosphere of Makalov towards the home planet of the Antiquians—Antiquus. Upon arrival within the planet's exosphere, two of the moons of Antiquus, Khelugmes and Incinerati, were within sight of the chassis. It passed through the planetary barrier projected by the four moons and descended to ground level. The chassis then unloaded the four within a city. It was bustling with commoners and nobility alike, going on with their daily lives. The royal castle was just ahead the pathway. They were currently in the lobby of the castle's ground floor. They would be greeted by the castle maids who are wearing light green uniforms in the form of dresses. Adex and Joshua greeted the maids that approached them. "Oh, g-greetings!" some spoke as they bowed. They were slightly taken aback by the presence of apparent non-Antiquians. "How do you do?" Adex said. "We are well. Thank you for your concern!" one of the maids responded. "I bid you a warm welcome in Castle Zephyeur! You are in the home of His Majesty Joshua Zephyrius himself." "Thank you for the welcome." Adex said, as Joshua was still looking around his surroundings. "Follow me," Aelianos said as he walked along a hallway through the throne room. Adex nodded, as he gestured for Joshua to follow, as he followed Aelianos. They went through the throne room in the process but it was not the room they were supposed to discuss matters. They then walked into another hallway to the right. Through the door ahead was the kings' lounge, where all the Ancient Kings are meant to converse. They both looked around as they traveled. They arrived in the lounge, which had a sofa set on the middle with a fairly large coffee table. "Please, have a seat," requested Aelianos. They both took a seat. "Hm.. quite comfortable." Adex complimented. "Thank you," Aelianos replied as he took a seat. "This is the kings' lounge. Political leaders are meant to discuss matters here." "I see." He said. "So.. I assume we have something to discuss?" He added. "Yes," Aelianos affirmed. "I would like to introduce to you first my servant here." A feminine android was seated there beside him. Adex leaned to look. "Ah, hello there." He said. "A-Ah! Greetings," the android spoke. "M-My designation is AA-I Asterisca. I-It is a pleasure..." "Likewise..." He said. "..Wait, designation?" He thought. "M-My Creator assigned me with such a name.." Asterisca replied. "U-Um, I am strangely feeling warmth in my... heart." "..I see." Adex replied. "She is a sentient construct, known as a Cupthectian." "A construct? Like an android?" He replied. "Hmm, considerable," Aelianos agreed. "Her basis of construction is on the mindscans of the second queen of Ventilus, Astreia." "I see." Adex said. "Now, shall we begin our dissertation of the matter at hand?" 7:49:03 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: Adex nodded in response. 7:50:59 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "First, we need to share the news of our innovations. One of the Empyrdom's notable achievements this year is the mass-production of Asterisca's kind- the Cupthectians." 7:51:29 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "The Cupthectians?" 7:52:31 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "In layman's terms, androids. We have established territories for them on Sterka, the fifth planet of this solar system." 7:53:49 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "I see." Adex said. "It's good to know that we both have Robotics in our technologies." He added. 7:54:10 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Do you have androids?" 7:55:50 AM | Edited 7:59:30 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Androids specifically... No." He said. 7:59:55 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "I see," Joshua replied. 8:01:50 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Next, we have innovated our naval sectors, following the production of new units." 8:02:32 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Naval units you say? Hm.. we've been working on them as well.. just not as common." He said. 8:03:05 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Yes, because naval battles are uncommon." 8:03:28 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: He nodded in agreement. 8:05:44 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "We have done such in order for the Empyrdom to discover what lies in the abyss. Benthic downloaders are built so that they can traverse the deep, high-pressure environments." 8:17:22 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Like submersibles." 8:17:58 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Yes, but for construction purposes." 8:21:22 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "I see." He said. 8:21:45 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "...Ever thought of Armed Submersibles?" 8:22:21 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Aside from submarines?" 8:23:14 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Yes." 8:25:39 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Abyssal chassis." 8:26:41 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Ah, I see you've already thought of one." 8:28:48 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Mm-hm." 8:30:22 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "We're in the process of developing the Zetriavo Light Submersible. However it's far from the testing phase, so it might be a while before it sees the light of day." 8:32:14 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Interesting..." 8:33:51 AM | Edited 8:35:04 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "It's also troubling to know that we only possess two types of Vessels.." 8:34:16 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "What are these types?" 8:35:11 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "The Euclid-01 Destroyer, and Havoc-46 Attack Submarine." 8:37:19 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Ohh... We are yet to manufacture droseric platforms, however." 8:37:37 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "I see.." 8:46:51 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Anyways..." Joshua said. "Were you involved in any conflict during your innovation period?" 8:48:19 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "We're still interlocked in the Keter - Jkirk war, however not much activity has been going on, so that's a plus... then we have the Inquisitor - Jkirk War..." 12:14:49 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "So, how about the Inquisitors, then? I know the Keter Var must still be standing..." 12:16:20 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "The Inquistors were instantaneously demolished." Adex said. 12:18:37 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: Joshua grinned. "As expected from the Federations." 12:20:07 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "What's funny is that their first assault, they sent literally a Massive Invasion force to our city of Zerkville (locked ready to kill), annnd they failed. After that, we just went on the offensive, and then after a few battles, they surrendered due to massive morale loss." He said 12:23:27 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "A threat of least concern, eh? Impressive." 12:25:32 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Mhm. What's even more embarrassing is that they supposedly had a mass arsenal of WMDS. And yet these WMDs were horribly made, and were easily counterable.." 12:27:13 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "I wouldn't say they qualify as such, as you said they were easily deterred." 12:27:51 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Yeah. They were brought down pretty quick." 12:33:17 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Hmm, but I doubt Keter Var will go down any sooner... I assume they have as much territories as you do?" 12:34:24 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "We don't know yet. Currently I have Recon Fleets searching for various planets under Keterian control." 12:37:58 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "I see." 12:44:51 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "I have thought of plans... Do you wish to discuss them?" 12:46:38 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: An astral panel emerged from the coffee table. "So far, we have these territories. We need to decrease the influence of hostiles." 12:46:58 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: Adex looked at the panel. "Mhm.." 12:49:56 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "We will have to worry about the Myriad and Keter Var. Who knows of their capabilities in the present? We need to devise a new strategy." 12:51:12 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Agreed." 12:52:56 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Where do you think the Keter Var has most of its influence, as based on our current intel?" 12:54:24 PM | Edited 12:57:46 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "The only place we know of them to be at before Makalov, are two planets named Feradov and Basterven. Other than that, nothing." 1:03:04 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "I see," Joshua affirmed. "Which is nearer from us?" 1:04:17 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "They both appear to be at a similar distance... but in reality, Basterven is the closest." 1:09:42 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "We shall decrease their influence by invading Basterven, then." 1:10:19 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "As such, for planetary-scale invasions, my cacactoturges are ready to conquer." 1:10:53 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: Adex nodded. "My Fleets and Battle Groups are ready to conquer as well." 1:03:04 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "I see," Joshua affirmed. "Which is nearer from us?" 1:04:17 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "They both appear to be at a similar distance... but in reality, Basterven is the closest." 1:09:42 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "We shall decrease their influence by invading Basterven, then." 1:10:19 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "As such, for planetary-scale invasions, my cacactoturges are ready to conquer." 1:10:53 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: Adex nodded. "My Fleets and Battle Groups are ready to conquer as well." "Alright then." He said, putting down a device of some sorts on the coffee table. "Hmm?" "This is the Regiment G26 Frigate." Joshua observed the visual of the starship. "A Shielpheid-class starship at that..." he thought. "This Frigate is armed with Proton Torpedo Launchers, along with various Plasma Cannons." He said. "Proton tech? Somehow we have overlooked such weaponry." "I see." "How have you discovered it? I am curious..." "You are gonna have to ask my scientists that question." "Oh, right," Joshua held back. "Sometimes I tend to get carried away as I have pioneered most of the Empyrdom's technology. Of course, I always get to discuss details." "Mhm.." He said, as he pressed something on the holographic device. The projection of the Frigate was gone, and then it was replaced with a projection of a Quartz-67 Corvette. 5:33:14 PM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Ah, similar to our astute corvid, then." AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Seems like it, yeah." He said. AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "All right, now that is two of them," said Aelianos. "Any more? My interest never fades." "Mhm." He says, as he presses the same button. A holographic projection of a Militoid in different Armor, equips a different weapon, and a Shield replaces the Corvette projection. AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "A... shield knight of some sort? This is similar to our quadra rampart, function-wise." AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Mhm. Their shields are similar to that of Law Enforcement Riot Shields, but the shields themselves allow them to survive minor explosions. The Shielders also function as a mobile Barricade, so our Infantry Forces may advance with cover." He said. AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "A meat shield strategy, similar to the Myriad's... Regarding that, we replaced the rampart with... literal cavalry." AM | Edited 7:25:08 AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "So horses, basically.. Makes them highly mobile." "Beats me. Hope he's doing well with his training.. speaking of which, how does he fare with the Firearm I gave him?" AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "He is using it proficiently. Like a veteran plasmatic trooper." AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "That's good to hear." AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: Adex then presses the same button on the holographic projector. A Missile Platform with a Missile on it is seen. Unlike the others that were merely schematics, this one was a recording. AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "A ballistic missile, I take it?" AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "This is that WMD I've told you about earlier." He said. AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: "Ah, I see... What makes it unique?" AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "After a couple of stages, the Missile will launch several smaller missiles, covering a large area." He says, as the recording plays the test launch from earlier. AM 《 Empyrdom 》Aethervallum: Aelianos observed the footage. "A scatter barrage." AM 《 Empyrdom 》Salem: "Mhm."